1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tennis ball return apparatus associated with a tennis net which has its lower edge disconnected from supporting posts to enable balls striking the net to drop substantially straight downwardly rather than rebounding from the net with the apparatus of this invention causing the tennis balls which strike the net and drop downwardly to enter a channel-shaped area having a horizontal tray or trough in the bottom thereof which has a driven endless cord with knots thereon for returning the balls to a putter-type mechanism to project the balls back towards the base line of a tennis court.